


A Welcome Home to Poe

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Series: Gingerpilot Week [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gingerpilot Week, Light Angst, M/M, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Resistance Engineer Hux faces an anxious wait when Poe and his squadron are late back from a mission. When they finally return Hux is relieved and looks after Poe.





	A Welcome Home to Poe

**Author's Note:**

> A very late addition to gingerpilot week for day 7: orange things.

Hux waited anxiously for Poe's squadron to return from their four day mission. They had been due back hours ago, and Hux was getting worried. He paced the hanger impatiently, trying not to let his mind run wild with ideas of what could have happened to them. It wasn't the most dangerous mission Poe had ever been on, not by a long shot, but it was still very risky. There were others gathered in the hanger, waiting for their friends and loved ones to return. Some busied themselves with tinkering or cleaning, doing odd jobs that needed to be done, others sat and chewed their nails, looking towards the hanger doors.

He couldn't take it. He’d tried joining the others in completing mundane tasks, but they weren't engaging enough to take his mind off the fear. He’d tried something more complex, fixing one of the loading droids, but he was so distracted that he couldn't get it right, which only served to stress him out further. Pacing was the only thing he had left.

Soon Hux heard the familiar sound of engines overhead, and rushed to the landing strip to see if it really was them. Many others joined him outside, and they all looked up into the sky, squinting into the evening sun. Hux sighed in relief when five X-Wings came into view, lead by Poe's ship Black One.

The landing strip sprung into action as the ships landed, with technicians wheeling out refueling rigs and sets of steps to help the pilots down from their ships. Hux ran over to Poe's ship, and watched impatiently as he got out of the cockpit, and handed over his helmet to the technician. Once he was on the ground, Hux ran to Poe and pulled him into his arms, kissing him passionately. Poe gasped in surprise, before he melted into Hux's arms, kissing him back. They were both a little breathless when they broke apart.

“Were you worried about me or something?” Poe asked, grinning.

“Pffft, no,” Hux replied.

“I don't believe you,” Poe said, and gave Hux a kiss on the cheek.

“How are you feeling? You must be exhausted.” Hux asked; changing the subject.

"I guess I am a bit tired," Poe said. "A bit stressed out as well though, won’t be able to sleep for a while."

“Hmm, well come back to our quarters, and I’ll help you de-stress,” Hux murmured, flirty.

“Nice,” Poe replied as he smirked at his boyfriend. Hux held Poe's hand and led him inside, back to their quarters. They walked quickly through the corridors of the resistance base, and when they got inside the room Hux started kissing his boyfriend again immediately. 

“So eager,” Poe said between kisses. 

“I missed you,” Hux told him honestly, as he started unfastening Poe’s bright orange flight suit.

“It's only been four days, babe.” Hux slid the flight suit over Poe's shoulders, and pulled it down so it was hanging off his waist.

“I didn't know if you were coming back this time.” Hux noticed Poe tense up at that; so he tried to distract him by nibbling at his neck. He tasted like stale sweat, but when Poe moaned he found that he didn't mind one bit. 

“Lie down darling, let me make you feel good,” Hux said. Poe grinned at that, and went to lie down on the bed. The first thing Hux did was pull Poe's boots off, then his own, and put them away neatly. He then crawled onto the bed to straddle Poe's hips, leaning down to kiss his neck again, then lower until he hit the top of Poe's under vest. Poe lay back and enjoyed the attention Hux was lavishing on him, and stroked his hair as he did so. Hux always thought it odd how interested Poe was with his hair; but he supposed it was a rather rare colour.

Hux slid his hands under Poe's vest, and pushed it up to reveal his chest. Poe sat up for moment and pulled the vest over his head, then lay back down to let Hux continue whatever he had planned. Hux took one of Poe's nipples into his mouth, making Poe gasp and arch his back. He spent a little time on his nipples, alternating between them, then kissed his way down Poe’s chest until he was nuzzling at the waistband of his flight suit. Poe pushed his hips up and tried to grind himself against Hux; his cock now incredibly hard. 

While Poe was trying to thrust against him, Hux took the opportunity to pull his flight suit down, just enough to expose his cock. Hux moaned as he kissed and licked the underside of it; inhaling his musky scent. He took the head into his mouth and sucked it for a moment, and Poe whined when he pulled off again and went back to kissing up his cock.

“Hux, please,” Poe whined. He stroked Hux's hair, and fought the urge to push him down so he could take what he wanted. Of course he’d never do such a thing, but Hux and his teasing always made him desperate. Thankfully Hux didn't tease him for too long, and he was soon sucking his cock in earnest; hollowing his cheeks and slurping filthily.

“Kriff babe, you're so good,” Poe told him. Hux hummed in response, and the vibrations made Poe moan a little louder; his hips jerking in response. Hux held him down gently to stop his tiny thrusts so he could take it at his own pace, disregarding Poe's desire to speed things up. Poe whined, but didn't fight it, and made an effort to stop trying to move his hips. 

Poe tried to relax and let Hux do his thing - _and kiff was he good at it._ Hux worked his cock so perfectly that he didn't even notice Hux putting a small amount of lube on his finger. Only when that finger started to circle his hole did he realise what had happened. He moaned loudly when Hux pushed his finger inside, and grabbed hold of the bedding to ground himself. Hux chucked around Poe's cock and looked entirely too smug for someone with a mouth full of dick.

“You're the worst,” Poe gasped. Hux rolled his eyes and rubbed the pad of his finger deliberately over Poe’s prostate; making his toes curl in pleasure. He wasn't going to last much longer like this, and he couldn't bring himself to care. His hips spasmed as he came, moans pouring from his mouth as Hux swallowed him down. Poe slumped back onto the mattress with his eyes closed, utterly sated, and completely exhausted. 

Hux smiled at his boyfriend, then untangled his flight suit from his legs and threw it into the laundry basket. When that was done he lay down next to Poe and kissed his cheek. Poe tilted his head to side, lazily threaded his fingers through Hux’s hair, and kissed him slow and tender. Hux sighed and closed his eyes; leaning in closer and wrapping his arms around him. When his half-hard cock rubbed against Poe’s hip he couldn’t help but groan.

“Need a little help there?” Poe asked with that smirk that did things to Hux, but the effect was ruined when let out a long yawn.

“You’ve had a hard few days, darling, don’t worry about me,” Hux murmured.

“No. No way. Poe Dameron is not a selfish lover,” Poe insisted. 

“Of course not, but look at you, you can hardly keep your eyes open,” Hux told him. Poe looked as if he was about to argue. “Get some sleep, and you can make it up to me in the morning.”

Poe smiled sleepily at that; his eyes already starting to close. Hux softly kissed his tired boyfriend, then when to the bathroom to get ready for bed. By the time he had finished Poe was already sleeping soundly in their bed; looking peaceful. So he slid into the bed beside him, resting his head on Poe’s chest, and went to sleep sound in the knowledge that Poe was safe once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. You can follow me on tumblr as [ragdoll-hux](http://ragdoll-hux.tumblr.com/) if you like.


End file.
